mirrorsofalbionfandomcom-20200214-history
Quest example
(remember to always link anything that may have a page! Items, tools, trading people, collections and quests all fall into this category. Linking characters, however, is not needed. The page doesn't have to exist for you to link it!) Short description of the quest (optional) Requirements (What should the player do to get the quest?) *Completion of the Some Other Quest quest. *Level 7. *Teddy Bear in inventory. *Having traded with the Sailor before. *Charging the Alice's Diary collection at least once. (remember to link it to the collection's page, even if it doesn't exist, and using the collection's title here instead of the name of the item you get when the collection is charged) *Having at least 4 friends. Tasks (What is required of the player to complete the quest? Remember to copy exactly the words used in the quest.) *Quick, find the Teddy Bear in the place Chesire Jr. hinted! *Catch 10 pickpockets before they run away with the mirror! *Get 15 handcuffs by trading with Local Policemen. Tips (additional information on how to beat the quest. Optional.) *The place Chesire Jr. hinted is the Island in silhouette mode. *The only pickpockets valid for the quest are the Young Pickpockets. *You should have 15 detective's hats from the last quest. However, if 15 aren't enough for you to get enough handcuffs, you can get more by trading with Young Pickpockets, searching the Police Department and charging the Alice's Diary and Detective's Belongings collections. Rewards *5094830 XP *453450 Gold *Unlocks Another Random Quest *3 Magnifiers *Jewelbox *Half cup of tea *'You won't keep the 15 handcuffs!' (if, by the end of the quest, you discover you don't get to keep any of the items needed for it, say it here, in bold.) Dialog (Any dialog window that comes before the quest should be added here. Chesire Jr.'s tutorial is a good example. Player's actions and text in buttons should also be added. In case of dialog that comes before multiple quests, it should be added to all involved quest's pages. If there's no dialog before the quest window appears, there's no need to include this section.) Lady Fleming: Woah, that thing and that other thing and the other thing yet happened! Player: Really? Lady Fleming: No, like, seriously. Player: (Continue) Chesire Jr.: Hey, I heard you talking about me! (Player taps the teddy bear icon) Description (The text appearing on the quest window should be added here.) Lady Fleming: Try to find Alice's comb that I gave her for her birthday. She loves it so much that she never leaves the house without it. If it's still in her room, that means my daughter was taken away by force... (wiping off her tears): I'm sorry, I cannot talk anymore, excusez-moi... Completion dialog (Dialog that appears after you completed a quest should be added here. "Thanks for your help, I will be keeping a few items" does not count.) Chesire Jr.: You found it! Thanks so much! Category:Quests